oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk Whisperdust
Weird and strange at most, this mysterious figure has appeared from the darkest hours of night, leaving behind the faint smell of burning wax and at times ghostly purple flames can be seen floating about on the streets but who knows as the night is still young and the shadows lingers. Played by Josh. A History At the sight of his birth Sorin Lurkwood was youngest of the bunch, having four sisters and two brothers each of which were more superior than the other, growing up with no talents he was seen as a failure by his family. Living on a remote farm far away from civilization nothing was going for him. Forced to live with people who don't appreciate him, he left on the darkest hour of the umbral sky. Alone for most his life, he learned the tricks of surviving the grimmest of slums, from picking pockets to hiding in plain sight, he used his newly yet still developing talents to live. For some reasons unknown even to him, he had a sort of weakness during the day, the light was harsh and blinding but he finds comfort with the moon, moonlight is soft and delicate, it covers the world in a blanket for which people sleep under. As he wandered about traveling from villages to small towns, he questioned himself, what is my purpose in life? One day while traveling alone through the streets of Rike, he caught glimpses of a shadow moving about, naturally curious to a fault he followed this strange entity, what seem like hours of chasing he slowly started to realise that he wasn't the doing the chasing but he was being chased, attempting to escape through many passages that urchins and beggars would use, he manage to escape. Resting his head in an abandon house, he closed his eyes for just a moment upon waking, he found himself in a room having candlestick with a candle alit, blazing softly with a ominous purple colour, something or someone was calling him towards this strange thing, this compulsion was too strong for mind of Sorin, upon touching the candlestick, shadows rapidly spring forward, clinging to every part of his body attempting to escape the shade's grasp he struggled but it was no use, once all the shadows dissipate he was no longer the same. His soft hazel eyes change to a nightly golden hue, his light brown hair bleached to moon-like silver and his tanned skin faded into ghastly greyish white this process was exhausting and he fell into a deep slumber. Waking up in a cold sweat, Sorin found himself in the same abandon building once more, "It must have been a dream." He thought to himself but all was broken when he looked at the shattered pieces of glass that scatter across the floor in shock, he tried to think of something but he came with no solutions. Through the initial shock scared him he found some comfort in this change, like he was given a new beginning, embracing the darkness he soon started to find more tricks for his thievery, he started to shape shadows and create sounds of the imagination. But this came at a cost as well as his shadow is no longer with him, unable to cast a shadow people become afraid. As he grew more infamous for his elusive tricks and stealing capabilities, he created an identity know as Dusk Whisperdust, while using this alias he became more confident yet deep down he yearns for a companion, being sheltered most of his life he has a lack of confidence in himself, yet nevertheless, he never found women attractive but men on the other hand is another story, yet the world is cruel and he knows it himself, locking all his secrets to himself, he became cold but who knows maybe overtime he will be his old self or maybe something better. Description Fairly short for an average human male, Dusk stands barely about 5'2ft, having black robes doon upon him covers majority of his features, his eyes seem an icy blue and his voice sound creepy and ominous. His facial features are also obscured by shadows which waver and move. When his robes are removed under the black cloth, you can see him having a sleeveless leather hooded jacket, his eyes are narrow yet soft as it gleams in a golden dust that shimmers brightly, his hair seems like silver but upon closer inspection you can see that some of the hair strands are light hazel brown. His voice seems lighter as he speaks more formal. Having fingerless gloves and a pair of ornate bracers he covers part of his pale white skin. Baggy black pants and boots that are made of thick hide and leather. Combat Capabilities While not the most physical and smartest person on the battlefield, he heavily relies on his abilities to avoid combat, He follows a golden rule, "Avoid fights as much as possible, If not using everything you can to escape." He has no battle skills and generally often relies on environments and his wits. If he must fight, he focuses on the arts of trickery with enchantments and illusions, to control the battlefield while keeping away from close quarter combat as he is very weak against upclose encounters. But his most common tactic in fights is to disappear and evaluate the condition of the battlefield. Personality Oddly enough he is a type of person that could be considered by most as a stalker as he has a habit of watching people from afar, he is also the type to stare at things he find interesting in most mundane everyday objects such as the flame of a candle, petting duck like as if it was a cat, watching people become drunk and etc. He tries to assess every situation at hand and tries to figure plans and takes the best possible outcome. Not much to being in the center of attention he tries to avoid bring attention to himself but at times he doesn't mind some social gatherings as long as it doesn't they don't bother him too much. Being Homosexual as well kind of enforce the fact that he doesn't drink too often and keeps to himself, as when he is drunk, will mostly start spilling personal secrets and enjoy things way too much. He is basically the complete opposite when drunk. He tends to run away from his personal problems and often has a hard time trusting people, due to lack of social interactions he has a difficult time in trying to say things and often stutters when embarrassed, back to the point he isn't really a social person, he has a habit of writing down everything including some nasty thoughts in his journal, at times there are his deepest secrets that are hidden in his journal and will go in many lengths to prevent it from spilling out but never anything sinister. He is often seen staring at many things and when something is on his mind such as a person of interest he would trace letters on a surface, he also twiddles his fingers when is talking to a person he likes or has a crush on as well. Traits/Flaws Mostly adept in darkness for most of his life, he has a better understanding and is more practical when working in dim lighting or darkness, able to dodge more easily and founding trinkets. But with that notion he also doesn't produce a shadow which is strange for a person who uses shadows but who knows maybe this is more worse than anyone thinks. Some of his Flaws is that he has a hard time trying to make friends, he may call people "Friends" and often worries that he would be alone, spending most of the time alone, he attempts to get some attention to him by sitting alone. Also he is very shy when his cloak and dark robes are removed as, it is something to distance himself from others. Favorite Pastimes and Dislikes Some of the things he does for his pastime are: * Drinking tea (Mostly likes Cinnamon, Mint and anything light) and writing in his personal journal. * Eating sweets (Through he will pretend to that he hates sweets when caught enjoying eating). * Watching time pass and Star-gazing. * Reading romantic novels and listening to romantic stories, poetry and things like that. (Mostly of homosexual characters). * Quiet areas or places filled with classical music. Some of the things he dislikes are: * Bright lights * Spicy foods and heavy-weight foods and drinks * Massive crowds (Only during social occasions) * People poking their nose in his business. Friends and Foes So far he doesn't have many friends due to his lone nature but he does have a few enemies such as his family who never cared for him, people who he stole from and etc but mostly he greatest enemy of them all is the bright sunlight that cascades. Svargai Satgena (Current Lover): '''Being an aasimar, he is a good friend of sorts and after some eventful events maybe some potential to develop something further. '''Aria: The merfolk is an interesting character of the sorts, whimsical in nature he founds he at times annoying but mostly sees her as a friend through. Tugger: '''Being a prankster and all kind of conflicts Dusk, some pranks lead him to more interesting things and likes him alot as a sort of buddy, while at times he doesn't like some of the pranks, he finds it funny later on, he isn't too sure of anything beyond being a friend will progress further. '''Abraham (Current Lover): Finds him charming in many ways even when he is drunk, he likes his personality a lot and often feels quite happy being near him. Draugnir: Mostly professional business that involves improving his equipment. Goals While not having many goals he does have some in mind: * Pursue a romantic relationship with male lover." * Watch and learn how the world ticks. * View every part of the land for the best spots for star-gazing. Quotes that he would sometimes use... "The world is full of promises but are constructed by liars." "Some people hide the truth, afraid that the truth will unravel everything they hold dear." "Only by searching in darkness, will you then know the truth." "Sometimes we create our own heartbreaks because of expectation." "I need to remain in control, I don't like it when things don't go to plan but hey sometimes it is better to lose some control." Important/Weird/Funny Moments * During a celebration that celebrated the revival of Tugger, Dusk fell unconscious due to having poor resistance to alcohol and at that same time, a friend of his (Svargai Satgena) also was unconscious at the time, the two were stripped of their gear (Which was placed safely in their rooms) then bound together (Spooning) by Tugger and Abraham '''and placed on a raft that was anchored, after some assistance with a serpent and a Merfolk named '''Aria the two manage to swim to shore, naked and wet in middle of daytime, they manage to avoid grabbing attention with the help of Dusk's magic. After the event, he started to develop feelings for Svargai and tries to hide it. * During the Weekly Gauntlet, Dusk created an illusion of Talis, as he unleash a flurry of magic missiles, the illusions also mimic those motions and unleashed a hellfire of magic missiles. * Meeting a Mysterious Stranger that offer him to buy a Ball and a Cup for 2 gold pieces, but refused and left but later on the day he went back to the Stranger to play Ball in a Cup. * Was impregnated in a mission and gave birth to 4 Thii. * Being elected for the position of Spymaster. * The attack on Haven and retreating to Falador with the surviving people. * Changing his identity and getting in an interesting relationship with Svargai and Abraham. * Gaining the Oracle (Heavens) abilities. Category:Inactive